Me Enamoré de una Túnica de Piel de Dragón
by Caprisse Allen
Summary: ¿Lily Evans, una entusiasta ecologista, podrá superar el difícil dilema de enamorarse de un chico que va en contra de todos sus principios o de salvar el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: Nada es mío. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a los 2 Steves (Skidmore & Barlow). Esta es una adaptación de I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket (de los 2 Steves) en el mundo de J. K. Rowling. Al final, de mí, sólo tiene un leve y pequeño toque, así que nada de demandas._

* * *

**Me Enamoré de una Túnica de Piel de Dragón**

**14 de Junio**

Querida Vick!

¡Gracias por tu carta¿Como está tu abuela? Espero que bien y que se recupere pronto de su pierna. Dales mis saludos. En serio que tu carta me ayudó mucho en estos agotadores últimos días.

¡Ay¡Querida Victoria! Pensé que cuando llegara este día sería el más feliz de mi vida, por que claro, no tendría que ver durante un buen tiempo a Potter. Pero aun así me da pena. Último día. Y yo aquí, lloriqueando como una nena, por que tendré que volver a mi casa, o sea ver a ese ser cruel y descerebrado con el cual comparto un tanto de información genética hereditaria (Hablo de Petunia). Es que todo tiene sus pros y sus contras, si hasta ¡he hecho una lista!

Pros de volver a casa:

1) No más Potter

2) No tareas

3) No exámenes

4) No pelo grasiento

5) No más July, ni Trixi, ni Gilly, ni otra de ese grupo de acéfalas mal concebidas, con diminutivos ridículos que se creen de los más "fashion"

6) Verme con mi amiga Victoria (!).

7) No más Potter (definitivamente es la razón más poderosa)

Contras de volver a casa:

1) Soportar a Petunia

2) Aguantar a mi madre

3) Tolerar a mi padre

4) Convivir con mi familia (y las consecuencias que ello implica) (menos mal que no son más)

5) etc...

La final me convencí que es mejor ir a casa, aun que opciones no hay, por que definitivamente quedarme aquí con Dumbledore... ¡A no¡Eso si que no¡O Flitwick¡O Filch¡Ahhh¡Horror!

Ya, dejemos los malos pensamientos de lado. ¿Te conté que Dianne babea tras Lupin? Es que besa el suelo que él pisa! Ya le he dicho en incontables ocasiones que esta siendo evidente (Le dije con sutileza, aun que no me creas capaz de ello) y me mandó al carajo. Claro que a la hora me estaba pidiendo perdón y consejos para conquistarlo, ya que al fin le cayó que su estrategia no servía de mucho.

Espero tu respuesta con ansias, y más aún verte. Ya me dirás cuando vienes, si te vienes de vacaciones conmigo o yo me voy contigo. Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo y tendremos mil horas para ponernos al día.

Besos,  
Lily, corrijo Lil (ya sabes, esas Troll Models de cuarta se ponen una "y" al final de su diminutivo, lástima que mi madre a la hora de ponerme el nombre, adelantó la tareas de esas, y ya me lo puso en el registro civil. Vaya madrecita)

**PD**¡Cuéntame como va el asunto con Steffan¡¡En tu última carta ni lo mencionaste!!

**PDD:** Hoy por la noche habrá una fiesta de despedida del año escolar. Anda a saber si voy, lo más probable es que Dianne me ruegue que necesita ver a Remus y termine yendo. Y me quede en un sillón al rincón, comiendo maníes y bebiendo zumo de calabaza. Te enviaré la lechuza si hay novedades.

**PDDD:** No te olvides de que hemos jurado escribirnos siempre. Cuéntame todo, digo TODO, lo que hagas (¡Sobre todo las cosas "apetecibles" que ya sabemos!). Te echo de menos.

**

* * *

**

**15 de Junio, el día después.**

Querida Vick:

Prepárate, que esta carta es XL. Bah! al final fui. Y no por que me haya convencido Dianne (de hecho ni se molestó en decirme algo, bajó sin siquiera mirarme y se fue tras Lupin). Comprenderás que escuchar la música, el alboroto, las risas, los gritos de entusiasmo, todo desde la habitación, y con el hambre que tenía... al final, no me aguanté y bajé. Después, hoy por la mañana, al analizar todos los hechos, pensé que hubiese sido más conveniente insonorizar la habitación y dormir.

Cuando bajé, allí estaban los merodeadores, asiendo su típico show. Peter persiguiendo a una niñas que 4to, Remus siendo perseguido por Dianne (pobre chico, no tiene el carácter suficiente para plantarla), Sirius con su chica de turno, haciendo babosadas en unos de los sillones, y Potter. Él. El rey de la fiesta y la juerga. Ahí estaba rodeado de gente crédula y contando seguramente alguna ficticia historia de como salvada a alguien, que se yo los cuentos chinos que les inventa a esos pobres ilusos, que le compran todito lo que él les dice.

Yo fui a buscar algo que beber, pero mientras me dirigía al improvisado bar, me topé con Sam Goldberg, un cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor (Por si no recuerdas, alto, fornido, moreno, no es el más guapo de la escuela, desde luego, pero ¡tiene unos ojazos azules!). Traía dos vasos en su mano, y miraba en todas direcciones. Le pregunté si buscaba algo, el miró con cara de gusarajo y no respondió nada. Le pregunté si el segundo vaso tenía dueño y como sólo balbuceó y no respondió nada, lo tomé de sus manos (al vaso) y sonreí. Terminó sonriéndome, gracias a Merlín, ya ni sabía que diablos estaba haciendo allí, al menos ahora estaba con un chico. Le propuse ir a un lugar más cómodo, y lo arrastré hasta un sofá. ¡No pienses mal! No era la idea estar conversando en medio de las parejas que bailaban. Nos apartamos del pelotón de gente. Se comportó como todo un caballero, muy educado. ¡Y muy inteligente! (Me habló de que el Quidditch no sólo era tener buen estado físico, si no dependía mucho de la estrategia y esas cosas). Y yo que lo consideraba un imbécil (es que claro, alguien que solo se dedica a atrapar pelotas rojas... bueno, para eso no se requiere mucho cerebro). Me llevé una agradable sorpresa. Pero justo cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse buena (Vamos, que a él los vasos de alcohol el empezaban a hacer el efecto deseado), llegó Potter a fastidiar.

Que espectáculo más deprimente. Ni se tenía en pie, el estúpido. Empezó a incordiar. Que yo esto, que yo lo otro, y le empezó a meter no se que cosas en el cerebro al chico. (yo no recuerdo bien, es que a mi también me estaba afectando el alcohol y eso que había tomado solo un sorbito). Lo que recuerdo, es que Potter dijo algo que sonó a "... Já, que buen chico, obsesionado con las quaffles. Si ha puesto sus ojos sobre la quaffle Evans! Já! Apuntale al hoyo, digo, aro!"... Y tu sabes que yo me enfurezco en un segundo cuando ese idiota dice algo de mi, imagíname con bastantes grados de alcohol en la sangre. Literalmente salté sobre él. Y ya te imaginarás que pasó.

Rodamos por el piso, yo le tiraba esas greñas rancias que tiene por cabello, el trataba de sacarme de encima, y yo le pateaba, le golpeaba, le apuñeteaba, le arañaba, le mordía, etc. Y el trataba de protegerse, aun que no lo lograba mucho, ya que estaba más borracho que mi tío William en la boda de mi prima Eliza, pero ese no es el caso. La diversión termino cuando el club de fans hizo presencia. Uy, que miedo (nótese la ironía). No exagero cuando digo que la que más daño me hizo, lo hizo con un encrespador de pestañas. Un verdadero chiste. Al final llegó Sam y me sacó de allí arrastrándome de un brazo, me tiró sobre un sillón, y se largó.

Y obedientemente, ahí me quedé yo. Dormí... no se cuantas horas, pero cuando desperté (con un dolor de cabeza, que te digo!), ya solo quedaban la mayoría repartidos por la sala común, durmiendo después de una noche de borrachera. Los que no estaban borrachos, tendrían que estar en las habitaciones, por que de hecho yo subí a la mía y había allí tres camas con las cortinas bien cerradas, pero por suerte mi cama estaba impecable. Já! Menos mal! Que nadie les salva! Allí se arma Sodoma y Gomorra! Por suerte para mi, ya sabes, no había nadie despierto. Me ahorré problemas. Pero como yo soy una buena samaritana, bajé para no molestar ahí, ni que pensaran que estaba espiándolos. Morbosa soy, pero no tanto.

Al llegar abajo, algo llama mi atención. Veo a alguien salir de debajo de una mesa. Y adivina quien es. (Redoble de tambores). ¡Si¡El Grandísimo Idiota Potter! Como había quedado olvidado debajo de un mesa más baja que Pettigrew (y eso ya es decir), yo no sé. Pero le fue una odisea salir de allí, y yo observe todo el espectáculo, sin perderme detalle alguno. Ojalá hubiese tenido palomitas a mano.

Cuando me vio, allí observándolo, en realidad mirándolo mientras me reía. ¡Y es que me cogió esa risa¡Esa que te empieza a fallar la respiración¡Que te toma y no te suelta! Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo (que era lo más patético que he visto en mi vida) y se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - me dijo picado pero tratando de aparentar que no le importaba.

— Nada -contesté con inocencia, luego murmuré- patético.

— ¿Qué dijiste?- había escuchado perfectamente bien, pero tomó esa estúpida actitud de machito.

— Patético - le dije con una de mis miradas famosas. ¡Lo destruí! Se le quedó la cara como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. ¡Se lo merecía! Por hacer el tonto, siempre. Me di la vuelta, con suerte encontraría el baño de prefectos desocupado a esa hora.

Al entrar a la habitación en busca de mi ropa y demás útiles de aseo, me sentí toda una espía. Debía cumplir mi misión (rescatar mis pertenencias), en el menor tiempo posible, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Me colé rápidamente dentro, y me arrastré como comando por el suelo hasta la cama de Holly. Pensaba darme una voltereta para llegar de inmediato hasta mi baúl, pero en vez de eso di con mi cabeza en toda la mesita de luz de Mel. Olvidé toda mi fantasía de espía. Esperando que nadie notara el golpe, cogí mis cosas y salí echa un cohete de allí.

Y ese golpe en la cabeza sólo contribuyó a clavar más esta hacha vikinga que tengo en la cabeza (léase, resaca).

Besos,  
Lil

**PD:** Voy a echar a todas esas parejas¡necesito hacer mi baúl¡Recuerda que nos vamos hoy!

**

* * *

**

**17 de Junio**

Querida Vick:

¡Ay¡Vick¡Lo siento muchísimo¡No sabía que habías terminado con Steffan¡Espero que lo estés superando bien¡Ya cuando vengas comeremos litros y litros de helado de chocolate¡No puedo esperar a verte!

Potter me ha enviado una carta, dice que estos dos días sin verme le han sido una eternidad, que ya no aguanta no ver mi cabello de zanahoria. El muy estúpido me citó a las 7 en la heladería de Florean. ¡Y se cree que voy a ir! Já! Lo dejaré plantado. Bueno, no exactamente, si iré, pero solo para ver su cara cuando se de cuenta de que no voy. Muajajaja (risa malvada).

Hoy Petunia tiene una cita con su novio Vernon, un bisonte con bigote de morsa que encima no conoce el desodorante. Como aún no cumplo 17, no puedo hacerle ningún hechizo, así que le echaré polvos picantes en el bolso, cosa de que cuando vaya a retocarse salga con la cara llena de granos. A que soy una buena hermana.

Me voy a buscarte una cama para armarla en mi pieza, para cuando llegues.

Nos vemos

Besos,  
Lil

**

* * *

**

**17 de Junio, por la noche **

Querida Vick:

El muy maldito de James Potter no llegó a la hora a la cita. Yo escondida detrás de un florero gigante asomaba mi cabeza buscándolo como una idiota cuando el aparece detrás mío. Y no tiene nada mejor que decirme "aún no ha comenzado la cita y ya quieres llevarme a los matorrales"

¡Será Cabrón!

Besos,  
Lil

**

* * *

****2 de Agosto**

Querida Vick:

¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Merci¡¡De Verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS¡No ha pasado un día desde que te fuiste y ya nos vamos a ver¡¡De verdad agrádeseles a tus padres por haberme invitado a Francia con ustedes!! Compra una tarta de arándanos y regálasela a tu madre de mi parte¡se que le encanta!

¡Nos vemos en Francia¡Merci!

Adieu,  
Lil

**

* * *

**

**26 de Agosto **

Querida Vick:

¡GRACIAS¡De verdad¡No termino de agradecerles a tus padres su invitación! Esos días en Paris me sirvieron para perfeccionar mi francés (bastante malo) y para olvidarme un momento de que pronto volveré a clases. Si, la verdad es que lo pasamos muy bien. Tú sobretodo, con Jacques. Te sirvió mucho para superar lo de Sttefan (lo siento, no quise nombrarlo). Aun que a mi, claro, nunca me miraría un hombre como Jacques, si me tomó en cuenta Claude. No se comparaba con el macho cabrío que era Jacques, pero por lo menos era simpático.

En fin, mañana voy a comprar los nuevos libros para mi sexto curso. Va a ser muy raro no tenerte en Hogwarts, es cierto que no estuviste los últimos días, pero fue casi como si estuvieras de vacaciones. Ahora será distinto, tendré que soportar sola a Dianne. Sabes que la quiero mucho, pero a veces es un poquito insoportable. Sobretodo cuando se pone a hablar de Remus. Si no conociera a Lupin, pensaría que se trata del tremendo espécimen, según lo que ella me cuenta. No es que esté mal, pero bueno, tu me entiendes, a mi me gustan un poco más fornidos. Lupin está demasiado flacucho.

En fin, te extrañaré mucho este año y el próximo, por que según lo que oí a tus padres, piensan establecerse definitivamente en Estados Unidos. Las dos comenzamos Hogwarts juntas y ahora tú terminarás en Salem. Quien lo diría. Solo espero tener la paciencia suficiente como para soportar a Potter y no irme a Azkaban en cadena perpetua por homicidio, ahora que no estás tú para controlarme.

Nos veremos en navidad, supongo.

Besos,  
Lil

**

* * *

****29 de Agosto **

Querida Vick:

¿Quién es ese Nathan que mencionas en tus cartas¡Es tu nuevo novio y no me has contado¡Exijo los detalles!

Cuando fui al Callejón Diagon, saliendo de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, me he topado a ¡Sam Goldberg! Me miró con cara de rana dopada. Supongo que se habrá molestado por la broma de James Potter. Pero ni al caso, a mi no me interesa nada él (Sam Goldberg), así que ya puede ir destruyendo sus esperanzas de que yo le dirija la palabra. El me dejó botada en ese sillón y terminé con tortícolis durante una semana por haberme dormido allí. Le di vuelta la cara y seguí caminando. Más allá vi a Holly Clark y a Melissa Hughson cotilleando, nada inusual. Caminé hacia ellas, de pronto, al llegar, mis pies se despegaron del piso y de un momento a otro, me estrellé contra el suelo. ¡Maldito callejón¡Esas piedras disparejas pueden dejar paralítico a alguien¡Llamaré al ministro de magia¡Las risas de esas dos arpías aún retumban por todo ese maldito callejón! Me levanté lo más dignamente que pude y me largué.

Al llegar a casa mi madre ha tenido una discusión con mi hermanita (la víbora). Todo ha surgido por que la idiotita no ha querido acompañar a mis padres ha dejarme a King Cross. Mi madre ha intentado convencerla (más bien la ha obligado) pero la víbora de resistió. Yo intervine, le dije que no me importaba que ella fuera, que por mí no verla nunca más en la vida. Y mi madre ha volcado toda su furia contra mí. Ha dicho muchas cosas horribles, pero yo me he escabullido con alguna excusa.

Tengo que hacer mi baúl, si no empiezo ahora, no terminaré para el 1ero de septiembre. Te envío una carta antes de irme a Hogwarts, para que sepas como van las cosas por acá.

Besos,  
Lil

**

* * *

****5 de Septiembre **

Querida Vick:

Perdóname, no tuve tiempo de escribirte nada como dios manda antes de llegar a Hogwarts. La verdad no ha pasado la gran cosa desde la última carta. La misma vida aburrida de siempre, deberes el primer día, James Potter, los Slytherin fastidiando, Dianne y su obsesión Lupiniana y ningún chico a la vista. Apropósito de chicos ¿Como está Brian? Estoy celosa, envidiosa, me muero de rabia... Tengo que conocerlo cuanto antes (¿De verdad me dijiste que tenía un hermano?)¿Pero enserio que al lado de tu nuevo colegio hay un internado de puros dioses, digo chicos¡Qué suerte! Hogwarts es un desierto ¡No hay uno que se salve! A parte de los merodeadores que se andan exhibiendo por los pasillos (que de vedad dan lástima) ¡Apuesto a que estás contenta de haberte marchado!

Y hablando de colegio, esto ya empezó ¡Socorro! Tenemos un profesor nuevo de Cuidado de Criatura Mágicas. Newt Scamander. Que cosa más graciosa su nombre, de inmediato pensé en las salamandras. Parece que está bien, pero no consigue que le hagamos caso¡Casi me da pena! Y como era de esperarse, James Potter ya esta metido en líos. Pero esta vez la culpa no ha sido toda suya. Andaba paseándose por entre las mesas cuando Scamander le dijo:"Hey tú, el de la chasca, vuelve a tu sitio". Y Potter: "No puedo¡Se ha sentado usted!". Que idiota. Todos se pusieron a reír, y Scamander se puso rojo, casi compitiendo con mi cabello. Luego salió del aula y se oyeron ruidos extraños, como si alguien estuviera dándole martillazos a la pared. Potter fue a inspeccionar y nos dijo que Scamander daba golpes a la pared con la cabeza, gritando "¿Por qué tiene que pasarme precisamente a mí?" No creo que dure mucho y en el fondo es una pena, porque, a su manera, no es nada tonto.

Ha fundado un nuevo club en el colegio que se llama "Amigos de la Tierra". Potter dice que como Scamander es un marciano, no tiene ni un sólo amigo y que necesita un club para encontrar alguno. De todos modos, no creo que me apunte me parece una chorrada del porte de una casa.

El sábado me he comprado el álbum de los ¡Rolling Stones¡Black and Blue! Ya se que ha salido como en abril, pero yo he tenido el dinero suficiente para comprarlo sólo hasta ahora. ¡Es fantástico! Lo he puesto toda la tarde. Hasta McGonagall ha escuchado y a llegado a la habitación preguntando de que rayos se trataba todo ese alboroto. Le he comentado que eran sólo los Rolling Stones. Según ella, una música como esa sólo le puede gustar a alguien con una piedra rodando en lugar de cerebro (Rolling Stones... piedras rodando¿entiendes?) y que por eso se llamaban así. La perdoné, pero también le dije que sus ideas eran trogloditas y que seguramente sus padres le decían las mismas cosas cuando ella escuchaba a Glenn Miller. Seguro la herí en lo más profundo por que se enfadó y ha dicho que no era tan vieja. Me ha quitado cinco puntos. En aquel momento ha llegado mi querida (!) amiga Dianne y puso enseguida sus ojazos curiosos en el disco. Le amenacé que si atrevía, aun que fuera a respirar cerca de mí disco, le sacaba los ojos. Ahora tengo que irme..., el montón de deberes de costumbre.

Besos,  
Lil

_

* * *

_

_Nota de la Autora:_

_¿Qué tal? Como ya dije antes, allá arriba, esto es una adaptación de "I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket" (o "Querida Camila: Nadie me entiende…") de los 2 Steves,, Skidmore y Barlow. Parecía simple una adaptación, pero me ha dado bastantes quebraderos de cabeza y noches de insomnio xD (y a la Beíta también, q ha sido un cielo (o no) pero que me ha ayudado bastante). Y bueno, nada es mío, sólo un leve toque personal. Ojalá lean, por que de verdad vale la pena. (Yo misma me lo he leído un montón de veces y sigue teniendo el mismo encanto del principio). Y bueno. Pretendo actualizar en dos semanas, o sea, viernes 15 de junio. Pero como conmigo, de fechas nunca se sabe, igual no lo tomen muy enserio. Espero que guste, y también espero sus criticas, comentarios felicitaciones (tomatazos no, si son insultos, mejor guárdenselos xD). Y como dijo… sea quien sea: "Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz". Quien lo haya dicho, es un genio._

_Besos_

_**Belén**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__: Nada es mío. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a los 2 Steves (Skidmore & Barlow). Esta es una adaptación de "I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket" (de los 2 Steves) en el mundo de J. K. Rowling. Al final, de mí, sólo tiene un leve y pequeño toque, así que nada de demandas._

* * *

**Me Enamoré de una Túnica de Piel de Dragón**

**II**

**13 de Septiembre**

Querida Vick:

Siento mucho que hayas acabado con Brian ¡Pero ese Robert debe ser aún mejor! Estoy celosa, envidiosa, me muero de rabia... Debo conocerlo como sea. Intentaré convencer a mamá y papá para que me dejen ir a verte hacia mediados de año. ¿Tiene Robert un hermano o algún amigo?

En la última carta ya te hablé de Scamander, el nuevo profe y del club de Amigos de la Tierra. He ido¡ES FANTÁSTICO! Las reuniones se hacen durante la hora de comida, cada jueves y viernes. Al principio no pensaba ir, pero justo salí hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y llovía que daba gusto. Así que lugar más cercano donde refugiarme era precisamente el club, cuya aula da directo a los terrenos. Albus (el director) no daba crédito a sus oídos, luego, cuando Dianne y yo fuimos a pedir permiso para inscribirnos e ir a las reuniones de los Amigos de la Tierra. Nos miró y ¿sabes qué nos dijo? "Que Merlín ayude a la Tierra si tiene amigas como Lily Evans y Dianne Miller" ¡Qué gracioso¡Cómo siempre! Pero de todos modos al final nos permitió unirnos.

Scamander nos explicó que los Amigos de la Tierra se dedican a la ecología, el medio ambiente y otras cosas parecidas. Scamander es un fanático de la protección a las criaturas y eso, aun que quizás no es el loco que pensaba. ¿Sabes¡Aquí todo es un desastre¿Pero te das cuenta de cómo estamos destruyendo el mundo? Y pensar que hasta ayer ni siquiera lo sabía. Scamander nos habló del agujero en la capa de ácido y de las lluvias de ozono, nos explicó que la selva pluvial es indispensable para hacer llover y nos dijo que la contaminación está destruyendo cualquier forma de vida. ¡Es horrible! Dice que muchos magos no toman en cuenta esto por pensar que es cosa de muggles ¡Y son los mismos magos que, con sus pociones experimentales, polvos flu, etc., contribuyen a esta destrucción! Hemos decidido crear una sección de Amigos de la Tierra en el colegio, un grupo que se dedique al reciclaje de basuras, y también escribiremos a El Profeta para protestar contra lo que esta pasando. ¡Será estupendo!

En la tarde nos hemos escapado con Dianne, Holly y Mel para el Magic Burger. Tomamos una hamburguesa con el ketchup de siempre (¡Una autentica golosina!) y hablamos de lo que podríamos hacer para salvar el mundo. Holly y Mel no habían ido a la reunión y por eso Dianne y yo tuvimos que explicarles todo sobre ecología.

Por desgracia James Potter estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado con las orejas como antenas. Según él, la ecología es aburrida. Le dije que solamente un tontorrón como él podía pensar eso, pues la destrucción del medio ambiente destruiría también su vida. Me contestó que yo me interesaba por ella por que estaba de moda, y que, de todos modos, si me preocupaba tanto por el medio ambiente¿Por qué estaba sentada en el Magic Burger comiendo hamburguesas? Dianne le preguntó qué quería decir con eso, pero el sólo exclamó: "CFC, la destrucción de la selva amazónica" y se marchó. Nos miramos a los ojos y estallamos en una carcajada. Es sólo un niño y no entiende nada de nada ¡Pobrecito! No es culpa suya.

Al llegar al castillo corrí a escribir una carta a mis padres. Les conté lo de los Amigos de la tierra y les dije que me convertiría en un autentica ecologista y que limpiaría el mundo. Apuesto a que están súper orgullosos de mí, de tener una hija tan consciente de su entorno y seguro se lo han restregado en la cara a la viborita de mi hermana.

Besos,

Lil

**PD:** Estoy pensando en ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo para leer sobre ecología¡Quizás en las reuniones encuentre algún guapísimo intelectual que quiera hablar conmigo!

* * *

**20 de Septiembre**

Querida Vick:

No puedo creerlo¡Los fast food son una ruina para el medio ambiente! Por una vez entre mil (la única en su vida) Potter tenía razón. Ahora, cada vez que nos ve, grita: "¡Cae!", y hace ruidos horribles para imitar un árbol que es talado. Es un ignorante, seguro que para eso utilizan hechizos. Pero hasta que no hablé con Scamander, pensé que deliraba completamente. Dijo que Potter tenía razón. La selva amazónica se tala poco a poco con el fin de dejar espacio para el ganado, que hay que sacrificar, y del que se saca la carne para hamburguesas. Estas se sirven, luego, en bonitas cajas que se confeccionan con gas CFC y los hidrofluorocarburos que destruyen la capa de ozono. Los magos ni se preocupan de inventar un hechizo que evite esto. ¡Y no se acaba aquí! Scamander me dijo que aproximadamente el 10 de las hamburguesas se producen con Carne Recuperada Mágicamente (CRM). Le pregunté que era eso y me explicó que la carne que se queda pegada a los esqueletos de los animales sacrificados. Los magos utilizan una especie de hechizo aspirador que separa la carne del hueso. Después, la carne se tritura, se recompone y se pega con una especie de cola.

En ese momento creo que me desmayé, por que recuerdo que desperté rodeada de compañeros, y Scamander entre ellos. ¡Potter dijo que era sanador y se ofreció para quitarme la ropa y hacerme respiración boca a boca! Scamander le dijo que si no se callaba en vez de llamar al sanador llamaría a Macnair (quizás que significaba eso), se calló. Y yo me moría de vergüenza. Potter preguntó a Scamander si era verdad que las hamburguesas contenían también vísceras. Respondió que sí, que estaban llenas de cosas como hígados y corazones. Potter preguntó si entre las vísceras había estómagos, pulmones o testículos. Scamander respondió que sí y yo me desmayé otra vez.

Cuando desperté (de nuevo), Scamander limpiaba el suelo con su varita y el aula estaba pasada a una peste horrorosa. Dianne estaba cerca de la venta, pálida como Binns. Potter dijo que era extraño que no nos hubiéramos sentido mal ese día cuando nos había visto engullendo CRM. Sentí un impulso homicida, pero Scamander le hizo callar y seguir con la limpieza, con el Quitamanchas Mágico Multiusos de la Señora Skower. No dijo ni pío y se puso tan amarillento que daba miedo.

Durante el almuerzo no pudimos ni mirar los platos y lo mismo le pasó a Dianne.

Hicimos voto solemne de no comer nunca más una hamburguesa durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Durante toda la tarde, el anormal de Potter, cada vez que nos veía (cosa fácil ya que compartimos colegio, año, casa y mesa en el comedor), se ponía a soplar como un aspirador. ¡Le dije que el mundo sería un lugar realmente limpio si le tirara a él el hechizo aspirador de la CRM, en lugar de a las pobres vacas! Creo que lo destruí, por que se marchó con cara aterrorizada. He decidido que hablaré en la reunión de Amigos de a Tierra. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es organizar una manifestación fuera del Magic Burger. Es hora de la cena y tengo que bajar.

Besos,

Lil

**PD:** He vuelto a la habitación ¡Nada de cena! He llegado a la mesa de gryffindor y qué es lo primero que me he encontrado ¡Pastel de riñones! Cuando lo he visto, casi me desmayo otra vez.

**PDD:** ¿Cómo ha acabado con Robert? Gino es un nombre que suena bien. Estoy celosa, envidiosa, etc., etc. ¡Adiós!

* * *

**23 de Septiembre**

Querida Vick:

Estoy deprimida. Mi entorno más cercano no me apoya en mi gran lucha por salvar el medio ambiente de magos irresponsables. Se que es arriesgado y que una chica de dieciséis no debe meterse en discusiones políticas. Pero nadie parece darse cuenta de que conducimos el mundo hacia una gran catástrofe y alguien debe hacerle ver a la población ignorante que es lo que provocan con algunos actos.

Esto es algo de lo que les he dicho a mis padres (¿A que cuela?). Pero no, mi madre ha dicho que mejor será que limpie mi habitación en lugar de limpiar el mundo y papá ha escrito hecho una furia (lo sé por que su letra está temblorosa, señal inequívoca de que está enfadado) y cito textualmente: "¡Otra de tus tonterías¡Reclamaré a ese ministerio de la magia por que no hace nada en contra de la permisividad!" No he entendido que ha querido decir con eso pero le he respondido en otra carta que ser ecologista no es un pasatiempo: es una manera de ser, una manera de vivir (Lo ha dicho Scamander).

Ese es el precio de una luchadora por el medio ambiente como yo. Hay que aprender a aceptar que algunas personas no pueden comprender estas cosas.

Ayer me he reído un montón. Resulta que James Potter y Sirius Black han inflado la cabeza de un chico al doble (pero no es de eso de lo que me reí). Y por supuesto Remus Lupin y ese chico, Pettigrew lo secundaban. Obviamente los han descubierto. Luego Dianne y yo nos fuimos a la biblioteca a terminar los deberes y nos hemos encontrado con que los han castigado con ordenar todos los libros de la biblioteca por sección y esos, a su vez, en orden alfabético. Me he reído un montón al verlos allí cargados de libros. Y encima, la cara de boba que tenía Dianne mirando a Remus. Ha decidido escribirle una carta anónima y dejarla entre la torre de libros que hemos pedido y que ellos, obviamente, luego ordenarían.

No me ha dejado leerla, pero por lo que alcancé a ver antes de que me descubriera espiándola, decía:

"… tus ojos, dulces como la miel,

Embriagan mis sentidos,

Como la luna, cuando la miro

Para ti, cada uno de mis latidos…"

Y sigue, pero yo no he alcanzado a leerla. Un rima pésima, yo no se en que pegan "miel" y "miro", aun que puede que sea en prosa. Aun que no se explicaría lo de sentidos y latidos, que eso si pega. No seré yo una entendida en lírica, pero se cuando una poesía es buena. Y esa no la es. Pero al parecer a Dianne le ha parecido perfecta por que la ha metido entre los libros, mientras daba saltitos en la silla.

En el fondo, me he compadecido y he cedido cuando me ha pedido que lleve yo la pila de libros. Que si la descubren, que si Lupin sabe que ha sido a ella, que si la rechaza. No he entendido, pero igual fui y le pasé la torrecita a Remus. Me ha sonreído, la ha tomado y dejado sobre otra pila.

Y esperamos. ¡Pero no pasó nada! Yo estaba aburrida y tenía hambre, pero Dianne, que dale, que sale Lupin y se le declara. Desde donde estábamos no se veían. Así, que luego de bastante tiempo, hemos ido a ver que pasaba entre las estanterías. ¡Y Lupin no estaba! Estaban James Potter y Sirius Black, bromeando muy cerca de una pila de libros que reconocimos como la que habíamos utilizado. ¡O sea la que tenía entremedio la notita de Dianne! Se ha abalanzado sobre ellos gritando "La nota, la nota" mientras revolvía todos los libros. Y Sirius respondió, alzando un pedazo de pergamino:

- ¿No será ésta?

Dianne se ha puesto blanca como la cera y Potter y Black se desternillaban mientras la leían en voz alta. Yo no sabía que hacer, si quitarles la nota o abrir un agujero en el suelo y que la tierra traguase a Dianne. Y James Potter entonces pregunta¿Y para quién es? Sirius Black dice que obvio que para él, pero James Potter dice que no. Serán idiotas. Y ahí empiezan a forcejear con un pedazo de pergamino minúsculo. Se rompe y James Potter decide que la nota era (era por que se ha roto) para él por que Black tiene los ojos azules.

Dianne empieza a balbucear que en realidad la nota era de July Holmes, mientras los otros dos discutían. Es evidente que está en estado de shock, por que eso de July nadie se lo cree. La arrastré como pude y sólo recuperó el habla cuando nos encontrábamos en la habitación.

Hoy la pobrecilla se ha pasado el día ocultándose de Potter y Black, y Lupin, por que seguro se ha enterado de la nota. Aun que yo la he tranquilizado con que Remus en realidad pensará que la nota la he escrito yo, por que yo he sido la que ha dejado la pila de libros. Pero eso no la ha tranquilizado mucho, más bien se enfadó conmigo y me dejó sola en medio de un pasillo.

Besos,

Lil

**PD:** ¿Qué significa "le han rebajado la condena" cuando hablas de Gino¿No será lo que yo estoy pensando?

**

* * *

**

**28 de Septiembre**

Querida Vick:

He detenido la destrucción del mundo producida por las hamburguesas. En la última reunión de Amigos de la Tierra he expuesto con argumentos aplastantes que debemos organizar una manifestación fuera del Magic Burger. He dicho que todos los de Amigos de la Tierra debemos recorrer Hogsmeade y explicarle a la gente que en los fast food se comen marranadas indecibles y quien compra hamburguesas contribuye a la destrucción de la selva amazónica. Apuesto que a ti te he convencido de inmediato. En cambio en la reunión no hubo mucho entusiasmo. A Dianne (que se le ha pasado en enojo y ha vuelto a hablarme) no le ha parecido demasiada buena idea, ha dicho que sería embarazoso, sobre todo por que en Hogsmeade habría un montón de gente que la reconocería.

Ya empezaba a pensar que estaba rodeado de idiotas, y a resignarme cuando ha intervenido Scamander ¡Mi salvador! Dijo que pasar vergüenza era un precio ridículo en comparación con la posibilidad de realizar aquello en que uno cree con fervor (¡Se lo decía a Dianne, claro!). Según él, todo el mundo debería saber esto y que quien ama el medio ambiente debe apoyar esta causa con todas sus fuerzas. Por supuesto, nadie se ha atrevido a contradecirlo, por lo que hemos quedado a las 11 frente al Magic Burger, el próximo sábado, primera salida a Hogsmeade. Le pregunté a Scamander si iría con nosotros (¡Quién ama más al medio ambiente que él!) pero me ha dicho con cara de tristeza que no podía. Que sería embarazoso para un profesor inmiscuirse en una manifestación política. Oí a Dianne murmurar algo sobre ideales y precios ridículos. De todos modos, Scamander me ha asegurado que nos apoya espiritualmente.

Propuse que cada uno elaborara una pancarta para impresionar a la prensa. ¡Scamander estaba emocionadísimo! Dijo que mis padres deberían estar orgullosos de tener una hija que luchaba con tanto ardor por sus ideales. No le he corregido que en verdad mis padres me han prohibido meterme en problemas. Ni digamos las barbaridades que ellos me han dicho.

Pero aparte de lo de mis padres, yo me sentí súper orgullosa de mi misma. Pensé en enviar una lechuza a casa y contarles la gran idea y que (ahora sí) deberían estar orgullosos de tener una hija que lucha por sus ideales.

He buscado en todos lados algo con que hacer pancartas. Al final unos elfos me han dado unas sábanas viejas, que encontraron en el aula de Transformaciones. Quien sabe para que las habrá guardado McGonagall. Pero de todos modos, las cogí y las llevé a los terrenos. Le pedí a Hagrid un tarro de pintura (después he pensado en que podría haberlo pintado con un simple encantamiento, pero así ha sido más entretenido). Hice dos tiras. En una escribí: SALVA TÚ TAMBIEN LA SELVA DE OZONO. En la otra: CUANDO COMES UNA HAMBURGUESA, MATAS UN ÁRBOL. Quería una tercera pancarta con la frase: "¿Sabes que estás comiendo carne recuperada mágicamente y separada de los huesos de los animales con un hechizo aspirador?" Pero por suerte se me acabó la pintura. Cómo no tenía palos para sujetar las tiras pedí prestadas unas herramientas que Hagrid tenía fuera de su cabaña (en realidad no estaba, pero seguro me las presta para una buena causa como es salvar el medio ambiente). Até la tira, SALVA TÚ TAMBIEN LA SELVA DE OZONO a la pala y el rastrillo, y la de CUANDO COMES UNA HAMBURGUESA, MATAS UN ÁRBOL al recogedor y a la escoba (una escoba muggle). Son estupendas (en serio) y estoy segura de que no pasaran inadvertidas en la manifestación. Te escribiré pronto para contarte como ha ido (espero poder enviarte el recorte del artículo del diario que hable de nosotros).

Besos,

Lil

(Una persona que lucha por sus ideales)

PD¿Es verdad que Gino había estado en Azkaban?

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Y ahí queda el capítulo. En el próximo veremos como va lo de la manifestación y les aseguro, será todo un espectáculo. He olvidado decir, que las cartas irán por mes. En el primer capítulo he juntado algunas de diferentes meses, pero eso es por que las cartas han sido más esporádicas y no podía subir un capítulo con sólo una carta xD!_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :D Me alegro que el fic tenga buena recepción :) Las que dejen reviews sin cuenta aquí en efe efe punto net dejen su mail papa poder responder :)_

_**¿Te gusta¿No te gusta¡Espero tu review!**_

_El **21 de Junio**, en 6 días más, es **mi cumpleaños**, asi que espero algún saludito :D (vía review a ser posible xD)_

_Besos_

_**Belén**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: Nada es mío. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a los 2 Steves (Skidmore & Barlow). Esta es una adaptación de "I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket" (de los 2 Steves) en el mundo de J. K. Rowling. Al final, de mí, sólo tiene un leve y pequeño toque, así que nada de demandas._

* * *

Nota: La letra cursiva corresponde a letra escrita en máquina de escribir, sólo eso.

**Me Enamoré de una Túnica de Piel de Dragón**

**III**

**2 de Octubre**

Querida Vick:

Acabo de volver de la primera manifestación política de mi vida ¡Una autentica catástrofe! No se como describirte hasta que punto me siento humillada. Te escribo tirada sobre mi cama, con las cortinas del dosel cerradas para no ver la cara de muerte de Dianne. Y no pienso salir de aquí en un millón de años (o al menos hasta que McGonagall se calme… ¡Y hará falta tiempo!) ¿Quieres saber como ha dio¡GRRRRR¡No puedo pensar en ellos sin enloquecer de rabia! Todo ha empezado de las mil maravillas ¿Te acuerdas de las pancartas? Bueno, conseguí escabullirme del castillo sin que nadie me viera (miento, en verdad muchos chicos me vieron, pero afortunadamente no me topé con ningún profesor) y por supuesto no pasé ni cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid (sabía que el me hubiera prestado sus herramientas de buena voluntad, pero si no las ha echado de menos, no seré yo la que se lo recuerde). De cualquier modo he salido del castillo con todas las de la ley, aun que la cara que ha puesto Filch al verme salir con las pancartas, te la encargo, pero bueno, como iba saliendo… A él no le importa demasiado lo que uno saque del castillo.

Llegué a las once en punto frente del Magic Burger, convencida de que encontraría a los demás. ¡NO HABIA NADIE! Me sentía bastante estúpida mientras desenrollaba las pancartas, pero "estúpida, estúpida". Los peatones me lanzaban miradas extrañas y me acordé que lo que Dianne habló en la reunión, de que sería vergonzoso. También recordé las palabras de Scamander¡Luchar por los ideales!

Precisamente cuando me había desmoralizado por completo y había casi decidido volver al castillo, llegó Dianne. Se disculpó por el retrazo y dijo que había tenido problemas con la pancarta, mientras la desenrollaba. ¡Fue para no creerlo¿Sabes que había escrito? LAS HAMBURGUESAS ESTAN HECHAS CON CARNE. ¿Pero se puede ser así de imbécil? Le pregunté que pretendía decir con esa estupidez. Me contestó que en realidad quería escribir: "las hamburguesas están hechas con carne y otras partes de los animales de las que es mejor no saber nada". Pero que llegaba tarde y no había tenido tiempo de acabar de escribirlo. (¡Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera empezado nunca!). Pero no se ha acabado ahí la cosa. Para confeccionar la pancarta había utilizado una cortina que había encontrado quizás donde, de que Myrtle le había dado el dato y no se que cosas más. El punto que la pancarta era una cortina de hufflepuff y era amarilla y tenía dibujos de tejones. (Yo no tenía ni idea de que los huffies tuvieran esos gustos).

Continuamos con nuestra protesta delante del fast food, pero te aseguro que sostener, de pie, tres pancartas entre dos es cosa casi imposible, toda una hazaña. Dianne comenzó a quejarse de que no había venido nadie y luego el dueño del fast food salió y comenzó a insultarnos. Nos dijo que éramos unas "cavernícolas-comunistas-descerebradas-que si fuera por nosotras comeríamos aún carne cruda", y poco después llegaron los auténticos "cavernícolas-comunistas-descerebrados-que si fuera por nosotros comeríamos aún carne cruda".

Al principio pensaba que era una buena cosa. Éramos muchísimos protestando. Y ellos sacaron un montón de pancartas con mensajes mucho más agresivos que los nuestros. Luego comprendí que era un grupo de vegetarianos coléricos cuyo lema era "Carne igual a muerte – Asociación para los derechos de los animales y de las plantas". E igual sus pancartas eran mucho mejores que las nuestras (partiendo por el hecho de que no estaban sujetas por herramientas y esas cosas) y los defensores de los animales gritaban contra todo aquel que osaba siquiera intentar entrar en el fast food, y estos se iban de inmediato para evitar ser sepultados a insultos. Dianne y yo también les gritamos de todo lo que se nos pasó por la mente. ¡Estaba emocionadísima! El dueño salió, insultando otra vez y nos dijo que nos tenía identificados a todos, uno por uno y que con nosotros hacían falta unos buenos crucios y que el sería el primero en usarlo. ¡Pensaba que nos asustaba! Esos son maleficios imperdonables, no se atrevería a hacerlo. Los defensores de los animales se rieron en su cara, y en efecto, Dianne y yo nos reímos de lo lindo.

La manifestación estaba yendo muy bien, o eso pensaba yo. Las cosas, al final empezaron a ir mal, mejor dicho muy mal. Lee bien esto: Dianne me dice que tiene hambre y me propone entrar en el Magic Burger a comer un bocado. Le contesto que debe haberse vuelto loca y ella me dice que no pensaba en las hamburguesas, si no en papas fritas, que no se destruía la selva amazónica por cultivar papas por que las papas siguen siendo un vegetal, por lo que no hacíamos nada que pudiera llegar a ofender a los defensores de los animales. No se equivocaba del todo, pero le recordé que si ponía los pies en el fast food, el dueño la haría polvo a golpes de hamburguesa. Dianne insistió y me dijo que se moría de hambre. Por suerte (!) me acuerdo que llevaba un bocadillo y le propuse compartirlo. Dianne aceptó. Le pasé el bocadillo pero como soy una persona educada les ofrecía también a los defensores de los animales. ¡OJALA NO LO HUBIERA HECHO NUNCA!

- ¿Quieren un poco de bocadillo? -dije.

- ¿De qué es? –me preguntó uno de ellos-.

- De ternera en gelatina –contesto antes de que el cerebro me detenga.

- ¿Ternera? He oído bien¿ternera en gelatina?

En ese momento todos los defensores de los animales se dejaron de cantar e insultar a la gente y me miraron espantados. "¿Ternera en gelatina?", repetían al unísono. Parecían un coro. Empecé a sonreír pero estoy segurísima de que en realidad tenía cara de idiota.

- Pero no viene de Brasil, no tiene nada que ver con la selva amazónica –balbuceé.- He leído en la caja que es carne argentina y la selva amazónica no está en Argentina.

La chica que estaba a mi lado no podía respirar de angustia.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?- repetía una y otra vez-. ¿Cómo has podido?

Dianne había dejado de masticar y miraba a su alrededor preocupada. Y encima, la chica seguía con su cantinela:

- Estás comiendo carne. Estás comiendo un animal, un ser vivo; me has ofrecido un bocadillo lleno de carne muerta.

Entonces comprendí que me había metido en un lío. Todo el grupo de defensores de los animales vegetarianos se abalanzó sobre Dianne y sobre mí. Justo pensaba en que ambas íbamos a ser convertidas en carne envasada cuando veo la gran figura de Hagrid, junto a McGonagall y Flitwick que estaban a punto de entrar al Magic Burger.

- ¡Hagrid, Profesora McGonagall!- exclamé.

- ¡Hola, hola!-. Hagrid me miró con aire de perdido.

- ¿Evans¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó McGo.

- Estamos protestando contra los fast food.-respondió Dianne.

- ¡Ah! Nosotros vamos a tomar un hamburguesa ¿Vienen con nosotros?- ofreció Hagrid amablemente.

Debía tomar una decisión. Si me quedaba con los defensores de los animales vegetarianos como mínimo pasaría una larga estadía en San Mungo, no que quisiera volver al colegio, pero seguro no sería nada agradable estar rodeada de enfermos crónicos y sanadores entusiasmados por mi caso de maleficios múltiples, pero si me escapaba con Hagrid y McGo (y Flitwick) renunciaba a todos mis principios. No me lo pensé dos veces: les dije que iba con ellos (me vi obligada a hacerlo, te juro que había algunos defensores de los animales vegetarianos que ya pronunciaban un Avada).

Estaba muy contenta de poder salir de allí, totalmente ilesa, cuando de pronto Hagrid vio la pancarta.

- Pero si ése es mi rastrillo… y mi pala.- En ese momento también se acercó McGo:

- ¿Pero que has amarrado a las herramientas, Evans?- Miró cuidadosamente una pancarta-¡Pero si es una sábana¡Son las sábanas que había apartado en el aula de Transformaciones!

- Sí, pero son unas sábanas viejas que nadie usaba.- contesté.

A McGo se le subieron los colores a la cara. Chilló que había estropeado el material de la clase, que las utilizaría en la próxima clase y que ya estaban inutilizadas por que las había llenado de esas frases estúpidas. Si Hagrid (y Flitwick, aun que él en verdad no logró mucho) no la hubieran alejado de mí, me habría matado y ahora estaría en Azkaban meditando sus propios errores. Les expliqué que sólo quería hacer saber a la gente que es lo que están comiendo en sus hamburguesas y McGo me dijo que sería yo la que acabaría en una hamburguesa. Piensa que hasta los defensores de los animales vegetarianos al oír esta amenaza salieron pitando de allí. O sea, resumiendo, estoy castigada una semana a limpiar los orinales de la enfermería y me ha quitado 30 puntos de la casa (Le he dicho a McGo que como estamos fuera del castillo no corre, pero en cuanto hemos vuelto me los ha quitado). Y no volveré a salir de la habitación por que, McGo, en cuanto me ve, comienza a hacer ebullición. ¡Y todo por que quería salvar la selva amazónica!

Besos,

Lil

(Detenida ¥Θ544, identificación de Azkaban)

**PD:** Anthony es seguramente menos peligroso que Gino (¿Estás segura de que no está en libertad provisional?), pero en mi opinión debería esperar un poco antes de renunciar totalmente a hacerse cura para estar contigo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**8 de Octxbre**_

_Qxerida Vicky:_

_Espero qxe estés bien. ¿Qxe dices de mi nxeva compra¡Sxpongo qxe te has dado cxenta de qxe la carta está escrita a máqxina! Se la he comprado a xn señor qxe recicla objetos xsados. Pero te lo cxento todo desde el principio. Ayer paseaba por los terrenos y de pronto algxien me ha llamado. Era xn mago qxe decía qxe se dedicaba al reciclaje. Sx trabajo consiste en ir por las calles bxscando lo qxe la gente tira a la basxra y despxes arreglar lo qxe encuentra y volver a venderlo. ¡Caramba¡Xn axténtico héroe¡Xn ecologista de la cabeza a los pies¡Eso es lo qxe tendriamos qxe hacer todos para salvar la Tierra! Despxés de xn poco de charla me dijo qxe había oído hablar de mí (¿Ves como despxés de la manifestación me he hecho famosa?) y qxe sabía qxe estaba mxy preocupada por el fxtxro del medio ambiente. Había venido a verme porqxe estaba segxro de qxe yo no dxdaría ni xn momento en comprarle algxn objeto reciclado. No lo dijo exactamente así, pero el sentido era éste. Oí qxe el corazón le latía en el lxgar adecxado y qxe sólo intentaba hacer algo para salvar el mxndo. De todos modos era xn tipo raro._ (Ah, me olvidaba de decirte que la tecla U funciona mal y que por esto cuando la aprieto sale siempre la X. Pero ahora veo que la C tampoco funciona y que en su lugar aparece la Z). _Iba más bien deszxidado y sxzio. Pero lo más divertido fxe qxe zxando se dio zxenta de qxe yo lo miraba, entendió qxé estaba pensando. Dijo qxe estaba zonvenzido de tener qxe salvar el ambiente qxe xsaba tan sólo ropa rezizlada. También tenía xn olor xn pozo extraño…, quizá no qxiere xsar desodorante en spray porqxe sabe qxe zontaminan mxzho. A dezir verdad, tenía xn olor zomo de hospital. Le pregxnté si había estado en xno recientemente, pxes apestaba a desinfeztante. Me zontestó qxe no era desinfeztante sino alzohol. Lo xsa zxando rezizla porqxe así todo le pareze más zlaro y de todos modos sin éste le tiemblan las manos (lo dijo exaztamente así, pero yo no entendí nada; debe de ser xn prozedimiento espezial para el rezizlaje). Axn así zompre la máqxina para eszribir por sólo 20 libras ¡Xna baratija! Zogí el dinero qxe estaba ahorrando para navidad. _(Y ahora tampoco funciona la P. En su lugar aparece la Q). _Qensé qxe tendré qxe volver a jxntar, qero la salvazión del medio ambiente es xna emergenzia y es más imqortante qxe xnos zuantos suqerfiziales obsequios. Le qregxnté al tiqo si tenía xna tarjeta sxya. Me respondió qxe las tarjetas eran sólo xn gasto de qaqel y qxe qor eso había dejado de xsarlas. Le qregxnté sx nombre y me dijo qxe se llamaba Smith. También añadió qxe si me interesaba el rezizlaje tenía xn montón de zosas qxe arreglar. Xna idea realmente genial ésta del rezizlaje, le dije yo, y le qrometí qxe hablaría zon todos mis amigos. Dijo qxe no lo hiziera, qxe no quería qxe qxblizidad qorqxe si todos querían sxs zosas tendría qxe trabajar zomo xn qerro y no tenía ningxnas ganas. Me dijo qxe mantxviera el sezreto (te lo estoy diziendo a ti, pero tú no le zxentas). De azxerdo, le zontesté qrometiendole qxe no le diría nada a nadie (axnqxe ahora no sé zómo exqlizarle a Dianne lo de la máqxina de eszribir… Ya enzontraré xna solxción)._

_Besos,_

_Lil_

**PD:** He gastado cuatro horas para escribir la carta, pero es un precio ridículo si piensas que estoy salvando el mundo. Aun que ahora tendré que amanecerme para terminar los ensayos para McGo y Slughorn.

**PDD:** Siento lo de tu historia con Anthony. En mi opinión, has hecho bien en cortar con él. Tienes razón cuando dices que no puedes prometerle amor eterno, ya que sólo tiene 14 años. Sí, has hecho muy bien en dejarlo. ¡Cuando tengas que romper un corazón, no esperes: hazlo enseguida!

* * *

**17 de Octubre**

Querida Vick:

¿Cómo van las mini vacaciones de mediados de cuatrimestre? Que envidia tengo, aquí nos están machacando, todo por que estamos en sexto y el próximo año se vienen los EXTASIS. Menudo incomprendido. Y yo que pensaba que estando en sexto (y habiendo desechado un montón de materias inútiles luego de los MHB) iba a tener un montón de horas libres. ¡Es una auténtica patraña! Siento que hayas tardado siglos en leer mi carta, pero ahora estoy convencida de haber hecho bien. Si realmente queremos salvar el mundo, tenemos que comenzar por reciclar cosas viejas. De todos modos, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no te escribo a máquina. ¡Después de un tiempo de usarla, prácticamente se ha desintegrado! (y eso que he utilizado el reparo, pero nada, seguro estará bloqueada contra la magia). Quería escribir un poema para hacérselo leer a la profe de Estudio Muggles (es una fanática de la literatura), pero casi todas las teclas se han caído y cuando apretaba una letra aparecía siempre una diferente. En mi opinión, es mil veces mejor entregar algo escrito a máquina, queda formal, como un libro y no a mano, que en verdad puede entenderse cualquier cosa. Cuando acabé el poema, adjunté una explicación para las letras. ¡Se la entregué y esa arpía no ha leído ni una palabra¡Me dijo que se lo llevara a la profe de Runas Antiguas por que ella aún no había aprendido a leer las escrituras rúnicas! Le he mostrado la explicación pero me ha contestado que prefería a Jane Austen y que la literatura postmoderna la aburría mortalmente. ¡Y hasta me ha puesto una "T" como si se tratara de los exámenes! (¿Qué significaba la T? a mi se me ha olvidado. De hecho, he bloqueado todo lo referente a las MHB).

Yo, que estoy totalmente convencida de que una persona inteligente puede leerla sin ningún tipo de problemas, te la envío para saber qué piensas.

_QETSAMUETTO VERDE_

_A metxdo quetso et mxzhas zosas zxatdo_

_zamuto qor eb bosqxe_

_et bas bbxvuas ázudas y et ba zaqa de ozoto_

_y et qxe todos deberíamos hazer abgo_

_qara sabvar txestro bebbísumo mxtdo._

_Questo et mxzhas zosas tambuét zxatdo estoy settada_

_zerza de xt estatqxe y miro bas hojas y bas ramas_

_y eb qerro qxe badra sobo._

_Oh, su eb mxtdo fxera más bebbo_

_y todos zattar jxttos y zxras, motjas y fraubes rezarat qara qxe_

_to tos dejaramos sxmergur_

_et todos estos deshezhos._

_Bas zosas deberíat ser verdes zomo ésas_

_Deberían ser verdes ¡Quetsa tambuét tú!_

_Buby Evats, sexto, Gryffutdor._

Explicación: X en lugar de la U; Z en lugar de la C (excepto la última palabra en la segunda línea, donde la Z es realmente Z); Q en lugar de la P (excepto cuando la Q es realmente Q); T en lugar de la N (Excepto cuando la T es realmente T); U en lugar de la I (Excepto cuando la U es realmente U, por que la X va en lugar de la U); B en lugar de la L (excepto cuando la B es realmente B).

¡No aceptaré que me digas que es difícil de leer¡Es a prueba de tontos! Hasta James Potter sería capaz de leerla, y con eso te digo todo. No entiendo por que los profesores tienen tantas vacaciones y encima les pagan una fortuna, para que ni siquiera "intenten" leer lo que escriben los estudiantes. ¡Y encima tienen el descaro de decirte que debes esforzarte en hacerlo todo mejor! Puedes estar segura de que yo no me esforzaré más, ya he hecho suficiente (y más todavía). De todos modos, cuando vea al Señor Smith le preguntaré si recicla objetos ya reciclados. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de que vuelva a aburrirme (piensa que estoy tan aburrida de que no tengo ánimos ni siquiera de pensar en salir fuera de la habitación!). ¡Que locura!

Besos

Lil

(A.B.U.R.R.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.)

**PD:** Perdóname lo de Dougal. Pensaba que era tu nuevo novio. No podía saber de que hablabas de tu osito de peluche. Aun que la verdad es que me sonaba un poquito raro que lo hubieras "apoyado en la tabla de planchar" mientras escribías la carta. Aun que en ese mundo de magos locos, quien sabe.

**

* * *

**

**22 de Octubre**

Querida Vick:

¡Novedades súper fabulosas! He conocido a un ser estupendo que se llama Giles ¿Un nombre fantástico, verdad? Lo conocí de una manera realmente divertida. Después de dejar la lechucería para enviar la última carta, me fui andando hasta el lago y vi a un chico que estaba pescando, en un lugar retirado. Bueno, ten en cuenta como me pongo cuando veo a alguien que maltrata a los animales¿no? Me acerqué y estaba a punto de decirle: "Eh, tú, criminal¿Cuántos peces inocentes e indefensos llevas asesinados hoy?", pero él se giró y me miró antes de empezar a hablar. Noté entonces aquella sensación, que tú conoces bien, de enternecimiento. Debí poner cara de estúpida, pero él fue encantador y muy amable. Dijo algunas tonterías sobre el tiempo y nada más. Las piernas me temblaban de emoción, y no era por lo que había dicho, sino por cómo lo había dicho. Le pregunté si realmente le gustaba enganchar peces con el anzuelo y me dijo que los peces no sufrían como nosotros.

¡No lo sabía¡Nunca me lo había dicho nadie! En realidad, los peces no saben mucho sobre lo que les rodea y no entienden ni siquiera lo qué les pasa.

Me metí en el pellejo de un pez y pensé que si derrepente me encontrara con un anzuelo clavado en la lengua, que me sacara del agua y no me dejara respirar, seguro me daría cuenta de que me pasa algo extraño. De todos modos, él es el experto en la materia y yo no podía llevarle la contraria. ¿O no¿Tú qué hubieras hecho? Nos pusimos a hablar y salió a colación que Giles hablaba latín y griego. Siempre pensé que eso era cosa de re sabios. ¡O sea que ya sabes cuantas equivocaciones se cometen en la vida!

Me dijo que si podía acompañarme hasta el castillo (en realidad me pidió si es que podía llevarle la cesta, pero el resultado, al final, fue el mismo). Por el camino nos cruzamos con Holly Clark. Y cuando me vio con Giles puso una cara de envidia que ni te cuento.

Cuando la volví a ver en la Sala Común, Holly vino enseguida a preguntarme que quién era aquel hiperfantástico chico. "¿Quién? Ah, aquel…", le dije con la máxima indiferencia posible. ¡La destruí! Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de balbucear nada. Holly me saca de quicio realmente. ¡Siempre se cree que todos los chicos no ven a nadie más que a ella! Entiendo que juega con ventaja, por que es de aquellas que se desarrollan más. ¡Pero no tiene por que ser tan orgullosa!

Mañana volveré al lago. Iría hoy, pero tengo que estudiar (¡puaj!). No sé que me pasa, pero no consigo mantenerme concentrada ni un minuto… Haga lo que haga, sólo pienso en Giles y en su sonrisa. Tengo ese incómodo nudo en el estómago y no puedo dormir bien. ¿Y si fuera AMOR? Tienes que venir a verme como sea. Te presentaré a Giles y me dirás que te parece.

Besos,

Lil

**PD:** Pensándolo bien, quizá sea mejor que no te lo presente. ¡Últimamente haces demasiadas conquistas!

* * *

**27 de Octubre**

Querida Vick:

Como leí ayer en la revista Corazón de Bruja de Dianne, en la sección de consejos: "So es amor verdadero, las cosas nunca van como la seda". Me doy cuenta de que es un poco pronto para hablar de verdadero amor entre Giles y yo, pues todavía no hemos salido juntos; pero si hay verdadero amor entre él y yo, tengo que decirte que las cosas no sólo no van bien, sino que se precipitan hacia la catástrofe. Desde que ha sabido por ahí lo de Giles (yo no sé cómo, pero en Hogwarts siempre se sabe todo. Tu sabes bien de eso), Mel quiere saberlo TODO, realmente TODO de él, mientras que Holly Clark no hace más que decir que Giles es una BdS (Bomba de Sexo).

Por lo general me importa un pepinillo sus ataques de celos, pero ayer, después de la reunión de los Amigos de la Tierra, Holly entró en clase con una sonrisa inquietante y me dijo que a un miembro de los Amigos de la Tierra era imposible que le gustaran los deportes tan sanguinarios. Le dije que de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero ella me interrumpió para preguntarme si sabía quién era el padre de Giles.

- No – le contesté.

- Eme Ce Te- me contestó, haciendo pausas entre las letras con una perversidad insoportable.

No entendía qué significaban esas iniciales y ella se puso bizca mirándose la punta de la nariz (¡Qué es muy, muy larga!) como diciéndome que soy una estúpida. No eran sus iniciales¿y entonces?

- Y yo qué sé -dije- podría ser Ministro de las Casas y de las Tierras verdes o Magistrado del Calentamiento Terrestre, o algo por el estilo.

- Pero que eres tonta –me contestó- ¡M.C.T. quieres decir Maestro de la Caza del Tebo!

Casi me desmayo. Sentí olas de calor que iban y venían y que se me helaba la sangre. Quise abofetearla por lo de "tonta", pero no tenía fuerza. Holly se reía, burlona, como una banshee mal nutrida.

- Por si no lo sabes –añadió- el padre de Giles (qué según ella se llama Wilson-Crawley¡mentirosa!) es uno de los socios más importantes del Club de la Caza.

Naturalmente, le he dicho que se fuera a recoger excrementos de doxy por ahí. Y aun que lo fuera¿Qué tiene que ver Giles con todo ese asunto de la caza del tebo? Nada¿verdad? James C.G.O.R.I. Potter (Cara de Gusarajo con Orejas de Radar Incorporadas) lo oyó todo como siempre y se puso a ladrar y a correr de arriba abajo por toda el aula. Scamander, el profe, le preguntó si le había dado un ataque de rabia, en cuyo caso se ofrecía de voluntario para aplicarle los primeros diez hechizos antirrábicos directamente en el estómago. ¡Aquel burro se calló de golpe!

Pensando que había tocado fondo volví a la Sala Común. Esperé un buen rato (a que los chiquillos odiosos de primero subieran a dormir) y decidí comunicarme vía red flu a mi casa. ¿Te conté que nos suscribí a Red Flu? Aun que seamos muggles es bueno contar con este tipo de ayudas, cuando tienes una bruja en la familia. Mis padres lo han entendido, pero la viborita de mi hermana ha puesto el grito en el cielo. Por suerte a ella nadie la escucha.

El asunto es que me encontrado a mi padre yendo de un lado para otro, protestando contra los de su oficina y, sobre todo, insultando al "gran mentiroso e imbécil de Wilson-Crawley". Casi me ahogué con las cenizas de esa cochina chimenea cuando oí ese nombre (al parecer alguien no está haciendo bien su trabajo. Ten por seguro que alguien me las pagará. Aún no me salen las manchas negras de los dientes). ¿Wilson-Crawley? Le pregunté a papá si hablaba del mismo Wilson-Crawley que también era M.C.T. Me dijo que no tenía idea, pero que seguramente era un HdP (¿sabes qué quiere decir? Yo no). Insistí, pero me respondió que le importaba un comino aquella cara de bulldog. Le pregunté si era el mismo Wilson-Crawley qué tenía un hijo llamado Giles. Papá contestó que no había hecho investigaciones genealógicas de aquel viejo imbécil, pero que esperaba que el hijo no fuera tan gili… como el padre. (¿Pero te das cuenta¡Mi padre se permitió el lujo de decir palabrotas de esa clase delante de mí!) O sea que le dije que yo conocía a uno que se llamaba así y que quería saber si era de la misma familia. Me contestó que en toda Inglaterra sólo podía haber una familia con un apellido tan horrible como Wilson-Crawley, y que, de todos modos, esperaba que aquél idiota retrasado (creo que se refería a Giles) viniera a pedirle mi mano ¡Para así poder darse el gusto de sacarlo de casa a base de patadas en el culo!

Ayer por la noche me miré al espejo y me di cuenta de que mi pelo tenía un color extraño (además del natural). Si sigue así, a los veinte tendré ya el pelo blanco. Pero no quiero desesperarme y al final verás que entre Giles y yo irá todo bien. Por que no tiene por que ser el mismo Wilson-Crawley de papá ¿no? Giles puede ser hijo de magos y ya no tendría nada que ver con un muggle como papá. Sólo será un alcance de nombres. Aun que como dice papá, no puede haber dos familias con apellidos tan complicados como Wilson-Crawley. Pero de cualquier manera, todo irá bien entre Giles y yo. Por que hasta Romeo y Julieta se las vieron negras en un principio.

"¿Giles, Giles, dónde estás amado Giles?"

Besos,

Lil

* * *

_Y hasta allí queda por hoy. No mucho que decir, sólo que ojalá se entienda todo el asunto de la máquina de escribir, pero sinceramente espero que nadie halla intentado leer el poema "Pensamiento Verde" que es todo lo que yo pude traducir xD! Y Giles, bueno, ya veremos que pasa con él :D Y con James :D Me parece que en el próximo capitulo viene una intervención de él, aun que no lo diría con seguridad. Ah, y pronto saldrá a colación un personaje que ya conocemos xD Si es que nadie lo ha adivinado ya, ahahaha xD!_

_Lo del __Tebo__ no me lo inventé yo, es como un jabalí color ceniza y que se hace invisible a voluntad. El cuero del tebo es muy apreciado por los magos para la fabricación de ropa y escudos protectores. Si realmente estás interesado en una criatura mágica tan interesante (…) como el tebo pues no dejes de leer "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos" de J.K.Rowling por supuesto xD!_

_Y un poco de publicidad no le hace mal a nadie. Hace unos días publiqué un one-shoot (por ahora, me parece. Es probable que tenga continuación) llamado __Entre Paréntesis__, un Post HBP, con un pareja interesante, a demás del canon. Ojalá se pasaran por allí (lo pueden encontrar en mi profile), por que eso SI que lo escribí yo. De este fic no puedo decir mucho, los personajes de Rowling, adaptación de los 2 Steves. Cero méritos míos._

_**¿Te gusta¿No te gusta¡Reviews!**_

_Besotes para todos,_

_**Belén**_


End file.
